Oh My Goddess! Part 2
Oh My Goddess! Part 2 is the second part of the Season 5 finale and the 111th overall episode of Charmed. Summary The Charmed Ones have become powerful Goddesses able to defeat the mighty Titans. Meanwhile Leo gets a promotion which leads to Piper taking off and leaving behind her sisters and son. Cast 5x23-PhoebeHalliwell.jpg|Phoebe Halliwell 5x23-PaigeMatthews.jpg|Paige Matthews 5x23-PiperHalliwell.jpg|Piper Halliwell 5x23-LeoWyatt.jpg|Leo Wyatt 5x23-DarrylMorris.jpg|Darryl Morris 5x23-SheilaMorris.jpg|Sheila Morris 5x23-ChrisHalliwell.jpg|Chris Halliwell 5x23Cronus.png|Cronus 5x23-Demitrius.jpg|Demitrius 5x23-EliseRothman.jpg|Elise Rothman 5x23-Finnegan.jpg|Finnegan 5x23-RolandElder.jpg|Roland 5x23-Evan.jpg|Evan 5x23-ElfNanny.jpg|Elf Nanny 5x23HotWoman.png|Hot woman 5x23Demon.png|Black-Eyed Demon Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Guest Stars *Drew Fuller as Chris Perry *Brian Thompson as Cronus *Will Kempe as Demitrius *Rebecca Balding as Elise Rothman *Sandra Prosper as Sheila Morris *Eyal Podell as Roland *Michael Gilden as Finnegan *Nick Kiriazis as Evan Co-Stars *Niki Botelho as Elf Nanny *Dina Sherman as Hot Woman *Kelly Cole as Black-Eyed Demon Uncredited *Jason & Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Halliwell Magical Notes Spells *Leo cast a spell near the end of the episode to make Piper's pain go away. 5x23P58.png|Leo taking away Piper's pain. Powers *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Chris, Leo and Paige. *'Electrokinesis' (through Trident):''' Used by Paige (as the Goddess of War) to destroy a piano and to vanquish a Demon. She later used it to attack the Titans several times. Demitrius used it to attack the Goddesses several times. Paige (as Goddess of War) also used it to destroy the ground under the Titans' feet, causing them to fall in Piper's chasm. *Whirling:' Type of Teleportation used by Phoebe (as Goddess of Love), Demitrius, Cronus and Piper (as Goddess of Earth). *'Lightning Teleportation:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige (as Goddess of War). *'Luring:' Used by Phoebe (as Goddess of Love) to lure the men in P3. *'Energy balls:' Used by a Demon to attack Paige (as Goddess of War). *'Crushing:' Used by Paige (as Goddess of War) to crush a demon's energy ball. *'Geokinesis:' Used by Piper (as Goddess of Earth) to make the Earth shake when she got angry. She later opened a chasm in the conservatory floor that swallowed the Titans. *'Shimmering:' Type of Teleportation used by two of Paige's 'followers'. *'Fading:' Type of Teleportation used by two of Paige's 'followers'. *'Aerokinesis:' Used by Piper to create a strong wind that sent all of Phoebe's 'followers' flying. Piper (as Goddess of Earth) also used it to fling Chris against her bedroom door. *'Voice Manipulation:' Whenever Piper (as Goddess of Earth) got angry, her voice echoed *'Rainbow Teleportation:' Type of Teleportation used by Leprechauns. *'Fire Throwing:' Used by Cronus to kill Finnegan and blast Roland out of Finnegan's Rainbow. He later used it to attack the Goddesses and Chris. *'Force Field:' Used by the Charmed Ones (as Goddesses) to protect themselves and Roland. Wyatt used it to protect himself from Chris. *'Remote Orbing:' Used by Leo to orb the sisters and Roland to the sanctuary with the surviving Elders. *'Hologram:' Used by Paige (as Goddess of War) to create Holograms of Demitrius and Cronus. *'Sensing:' Cronus sensed that there was still somebody alive Up There and he and Demitrius used it to sense Elders on Earth and Chris' orb trail. Phoebe (as Goddess of Love) could sense a blockage in Piper's spiritual aura. *'Invisibility:' Used by Leo to hide from the Titans. *'Power Granting:' Leo is granted Elder powers. *'Invincibility: Used by Piper (as Goddess of Earth). *Atmokinesis:' Used by Piper (as Goddess of Earth) to create a thunderstorm above San Francisco. *'Teleportation Manipulation:' Used by Chris to send Leo to Valhalla. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Chris to close the front door of the manor. 5x23P1.png|Chris orbing out. 5x23P2.png|Chris orbing in. 5x23P3.png|Paige (as Goddess of War) destroys a piano. 5x23P4.png|Phoebe (as Goddess of Love) whirling out. 5x23P5.png|Paige (as Goddess of War) Lightning Teleporting out. 5x23P6.png|Demitrius whirling down. 5x23P7.png|Cronus and Demitrius whirling out. 5x23P8.png|Phoebe luring the men at P3. 5x23P9.png|A Demon trowing an energy ball. 5x23P10.png|Paige (as Goddess of War) crushing the energy ball. 5x23P11.png|Paige (as Goddess of War) vanquishing a Demon with lightning bolts. 5x23P12.png|Piper (as Goddess of Earth) whirling in. 5x23P13.png|The earth starts shaking, due to Piper's geokinesis. 5x23P14.png|A Demon shimmering out. 5x23P15.png|A Demon fading out. 5x23P16.png|A Demon shimmering out. 5x23P17.png|A Demon fading out. 5x23P18.png|Piper (as Goddess of Earth) whirling out with Paige. 5x23P19.png|Piper (as Goddess of Earth) whirling in with Paige. 5x23P20.png|Phoebe's 'followers' are sent flying by Piper's wind. 5x23P21.png|Finnegan about to use Rainbow Teleportation. 5x23P22.png|Cronus vanquishes Finnegan and blasts Roland out of the Rainbow. 5x23P23.png|Piper and Phoebe whirling in and Paige using Lightning Teleportation (as Goddesses). 5x23P24.png|Cronus is attacked by Paige. 5x23P25.png|Demitrius and Cronus attack the sisters with a lightning bolt and a stream of fire. 5x23P26.png|The sisters create Force Field to protect themselves and Roland. 5x23P27.png|Leo remotely orbs the sisters and Roland out. 5x23P28.png|Earth starts shaking due to Piper's power of Geokinesis (as Goddess of Earth). 5x23P29.png|Paige's Holograms of Cronus and Demitrius attack Phoebe. 5x23P30.png|Paige (as Goddess of War) stops the Holograms. 5x23P31.png|Chris orbing in. 5x23P32.png|Cronus senses somebody is still alive. 5x23P33.png|Leo being invisible to hide for Cronus and Demitrius. WyattShield.jpg|Wyatt uses his Protective Shield. 5x23P35.png|Chris orbing in. 5x23P36.png|Chris dodges Cronus' stream of fire. 5x23P37.png|Leo orbing out. 5x23P38.png|Cronus attacking Chris. 5x23P39.png|Chris orbing out. 5x23P40.png|Cronus and Demitrius whirling out. 5x23P41.png|Leo becomes an Elder. 5x23P42.png|Cronus and Demitrius whirling in. 5x23P43.png|Cronus sensing an Elder on Earth. 5x23P44.png|Chris orbing in. 5x23P45.png|Chris is flung against the door of Piper's bedroom. 5x23P46.png|Earth starts shaking. 5x23P48.png|Piper whirling in. 5x23P47.png|Demitrius and Cronus attack Piper. 5x23P49.png|Piper opens a chasm using Geokinesis. 5x23P50.png|Paige (as a Goddess) destroys the ground under the Titans' feet. 5x23P51.png|Piper closes the chasm. 5x23P52.png|Piper whirling out. 5x23P53.png|Leo orbing out. 5x23P54.png|Piper creates a thunderstorm above San Francisco. 5x23P55.png|Paige orbing in with Phoebe. 5x23P56.png|Piper whirling out. 5x23P57.png|Piper whirling in. 5x23P59.png|Leo orbing in. 5x23P60.png|Leo orbing out. 5x23P61.png|Chris manipulates Leo's orbing and sends him off to Valhalla. 5x23P62.png|Chris telekinetically closes the front door. Artifacts *'Trident' - A formidable magical weapon owned by the Goddess of War capable of shooting lightning bolts. Notes and Trivia * This episode marks the only instance where Phoebe had a teleportation power while not under the influence of evil. * Chris telekinetically closes the manor door at the end of the episode, continuing the Charmed season finale tradition. * The original ending of this episode showed Chris waving his hand and Leo disappearing. He would then appear in a cage in Valhalla. * During all of Season 5, the Charmed Ones and their associates vanquished 47 demons, 2 titans, 2 darklighters, 3 evil witches, 1 half-demon, 2 mortals, 1 ghost, 1 siren and 1 warlock. That's a total of 59 evil beings. * Rose McGowan listed this as one of her least favourite episodes, saying she disliked the Goddess costumes the sisters had to wear. * Phoebe is the only sister whose hair changes when she becomes a Goddess. Her appearance is based off the classical interpretation of Aphrodite—who was commonly depicted with floor-length golden tresses. * This is the first time the sisters used the power of three without a verbal command or physical contact. Cultural References * The title of the episode is a reference to the phrase ''"Oh, my God!". * When Cronus asks the sisters who they are, Paige answers "The Supremes", referring to the American female singing group that was active during the 60's and 70's. * At the end of the episode Phoebe asks Paige if she'll miss being a warrior princess, after having given up the powers of Athena. This is a reference to the TV-series "Xena: Warrior Princess". * Paige ends her 'war game' simulation referencing the 1980s film "Our Wargame". * Chris angrily says the girls are acting like "Goddesses gone wild", a reference to the reality show "Girls Gone Wild". * Piper's quote "It's not nice to piss off mother nature", comes from the Imperial Margerine commercial line "It's not nice to fool mother nature". Glitches * When Paige is getting in target practice with the demons she quotes Archimedes and says he was a great warrior. However, Archimedes was a mathematician, physicist, engineer, inventor and astronomer, not a combatant. * When Phoebe is knocked down by Cronus, she's wearing flats. However, when she gets up, she's wearing the same spike heels that she and her sisters wore as goddesses. Gallery Episode Stills 5x23-01.jpg 5x23-03.jpg 5x23-04.jpg 5x23-05.jpg 5x23-06.jpg 5x23-07.jpg 5x23-08.jpg 5x23-09.jpg 5x23-10.jpg 5x23-11.jpg 5x23-12.jpg Behind the Scenes 523l.jpg 042.jpg Promotional Pictures 5x23-WB-1.jpg 5x23-WB-2.jpg 5x23-WB-3.jpg 5x23-WB-4.jpg 5x23-WB-5.jpg 5x23-WB-6.jpg 5x23-WB-7.jpg 5x23-WB-8.jpg Screencaps Chris 5x23-1.jpg Chris 5x23-2.jpg Chris and Charmed 5x23-3.jpg Chris 5x23-4.jpg 5x23-1.png Chris and Charmed 5x23-5.jpg 5x23-2.png 5x23-3.png Chris 5x23-6.jpg Chris 5x23-7.jpg 5x23-4.png 5x23-5.png 5x23-6.png 5x23-7.png 5x23-8.png 5x23-9.png 5x23-10.png 5x23-11.png 5x23-12.png 5x23-13.png 5x23-14.png 5x23-15.png 5x23-16.png 5x23-17.png 5x23-18.png 5x23-19.png 5x23-20.png 5x23-21.png 5x23-22.png 5x23-23.png Chris and Phoebe 5x23-8.jpg Chris and Phoebe 5x23-9.jpg 5x23-24.png 5x23-25.png Chris 5x23-9.jpg 5x23-26.png Chris 5x23-10.jpg 5x23-27.png 5x23-28.png 5x23-29.png 5x23-30.png 5x23-31.png 5x23-32.png 5x23-33.png 5x23-34.png 5x23-35.png 5x23-36.png 5x23-37.png 5x23-38.png Chris 5x23-12.jpg 5x23-39.png 5x23-40.png 5x23-41.png 5x23-42.png 5x23-43.png 5x23-44.png 5x23-45.png 5x23-46.png 5x23-47.png Chris 5x23-13.jpg Chris 5x23-14.jpg 5x23-48.png 5x23-49.png 5x23-50.png 5x23-51.png Chris 5x23-15.jpg 5x23-52.png Chris 5x23-16.jpg Quotes :Paige: On your knees! Kiss the hand of the Paige. :Piper: It's not nice to piss off Mother Nature. :Phoebe: Thank God! :Piper: You're welcome. International titles *'French:' Le choc des Titans - 2ème partie (The Clash of the Titans - 2nd Part) *'Czech: '''Bitva s Titány - 2. část ''(Clash of the Titans - Part 2) *'Slovak:' Oh nebesá! 2. časť (Oh Heavens! Part 2) *'Russian:' Кажется, Боги сошли с ума, Часть 2 Bodi sošli s uma, Čast′ 2'' (It Seems, the Gods Have Become Angry, Part 2)'' * Spanish (Spain): ¡Oh, mis diosas! (2ª parte)'' (Oh, My Goddesses! (2nd Part))'' *'Spanish (Latin America):' ¡Oh por Dios! - 2a parte'' (Oh For God! - 2nd Part)'' *'Serbian:' O moj Bože! - 2. deo'' (Oh M''y Goddess''! - Part 2)'' *'Italian:' Oh, cielo! (Parte 2) (Oh, Heaven! (Part 2)) *'German:' Kampf der Titanen Teil 2'' (Clash of the Titans Part 2)'' *'Hungarian:' Isteni színjáték, 2. rész (Divine Comedy, Part 2) "}} Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Season 5 Category:Two-part episodes